The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for handling railway wheels, and more particularly, to a device and method for quickly lifting railway wheels so that they can be moved.
In the manufacture of cast steel railway wheels, it is usual that such railway wheels are moved after casting along roller conveyers and other table means while said wheels are horizontal. However, it is necessary from time to time in the manufacturing operation to move such railway wheels from one location to another. This has proven to be both a time consuming process affecting overall manufacturing efficiency as well as presenting a safety concern. Such railway wheels are quite heavy, commonly weighing about 700 lbs. (320 kg.). The wheels themselves are comprised of a central hub section, a radial plate extending outwardly therefrom and a rim section at the outer circumference thereof. The rim includes an outwardly extending flange which is obviously utilized to keep the wheel on the track.
Various types of tongs, cables and other sling devices have been utilized in the past to lift the railway wheels. These devices are all lacking in desirability for various reasons including time necessary to hook the wheel with the sling as well as instability while the wheel is so affixed.